Twilightthis just might change your LIFE!
by LynniferOwnsPaige2012
Summary: this story takes place in between new moon and eclipse. when edward takes bella to a secret anniversary spot, someone gets ticked off, and they DO something about it. you wont believe the ending. please tell me what u think. thanks bunch


CHAPTER 1: CONTROL

AS WE WERE IN THE CAR, I HAD TO ASK EDWARD JUST ONE QUESTION.

"Edward, why won't you change me?" His smile turned upside down.

"I've told you that a million times already, Bella. I'm not going to do that to you."

"Maybe Alice would---"

"I've already talked to her about that. Don't push this."

"You get to have all the fun." I said this quietly, but I knew he could hear.

"Obviously." he growled with hard sarcasm.

I opened my mouth to say something, but we were already at school.

No one was there, so we just waited. I told him what I was going to say.

"Edward, why are you so stuck on this? Why can't I have one good thing happen to me?"

"This is far from good. You just don't get it."

I grimaced. I saw people begin to park. I was getting ready to open the door, but Edward was already there to do it for me, as always.

He took me in his arms, and lightly kissed the top of my head.

"Happy anniversary." he said.

As we walked to my first class, I held his hand tightly.

"See you after class." he kissed me again and walked away.

After the last class, I walked to the door, practically running, but he was already there.

"Why do you always win?!" I laughed at him.

"Luck, I guess." he winked.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked him with curiosity.

"It's a surprise."

I cocked my head to the side. "Can I guess?"

"Bella, you will _never_ guess."

I shook my head. "At least humor me."

"Fine." he grinned that crooked smile I love so much. "But don't get frustrated if you don't get it. This is hard, love."

"Hmm..." I pondered. Where could he possibly be taking me? "The meadow?"

"Nope." His beautiful crooked smile got bigger. "Guess again."

"I'll have to think about it." His predictions are probably true. I'm not good at guessing games.

By the time we were done with this hopeless conversation, we were home.

As we stepped up to the door, I noticed pink balloons and more crystal bowls filled with red roses everywhere.

Alice has been at it again.

"A party?" This was the first party I was actually excited about after I met Edward.

I guess it was because it was about us.

"That's only part of it." He chuckled. "Try to act surprised."

"I'll do my best."

"Surprise!" they all yelled as I walked in. I made a fake jump.

"Wow! Thank you!" again, fake. I'm not good at faking either.

"You told her, didn't you!" Alice yelled at Edward.

"No I didn't." Edward slyly smiled at me. "She guessed."

"Well, anyway, Happy Anniversary, you two!" Esme said as she hugged us both.

"Thank you!" I said with real gratitude.

"So what are you going to do tonight, Bella?" Alice asked with amusement.

As if she didn't already know.

"You tell me." I giggled. "I have no idea."

"And don't you give her any ideas, Alice." Edward nudged me on the shoulder.

"I'm making her work for it."

"Oh! I know! Port Angeles?" I knew I had it this time.

"Bella, just give up." Edward told me this with confidence in his voice.

"Trust me. It's much easier that way."

"No way. You should know me by now." He knew I wasn't going to give up.

"So stubborn." he said with a smile.

"Okay! Well, time for the party to begin!" Alice was ready to start "her" party.

The party was _way _better than my birthday party. Everything the same, except Jasper wasn't there.

"Are we hanging out with friends? Going to dinner? What?" I asked him with a whisper. I was staring to get impatient.

"No, Bella." He began to laugh now. "Just don't try to guess. I _know _you won't get it."

I had no more ideas, so unwillingly, I gave up. By the look I gave, Edward knew that.

"Lighten up, kid!" Emmett said. He gave me a huge bear hug that nearly crushed my lungs.

The party came to an end.

I walked out of their house with a new tennis bracelet that I was forced to keep, and Edward had a brand new stereo.

"Okay, so spill it." I couldn't take it anymore.

"You must be patient." Edward knew I couldn't possibly do that.

We pulled over after about fifteen minutes of driving into some wooded areas.

"Pretty please?" I tried my little trick on him, combined with my version of his crooked smile, but I couldn't do it nearly as good as he could. He never answered me. Instead, he put his smooth, marble hands over my eyes.

"Don't trip. We don't have time to go to the ER tonight."

"No promises."

I felt the unleveled earth beneath my shoes.

"Okay. Open your eyes." His velvet voice said to me as he released his hands off of my face.

I opened my eyes. I was completely shocked with the results.

"Oh, Edward, no!"

"Yes." he seemed completely calm.

"We can't do this! Do you _not _remember the problems I caused last time?"

"It's okay. They all know. Don't worry."

"Edward, we cannot do cliff diving! I almost died last time!"

"You're with me, remember? Do you _not _remember my promise?"

"Yes, but _cliff diving_, Edward?" I was completely frantic now.

His cold lips touched mine, and I nearly forgot my problem just moments ago.

"I want to see why you wanted to do this so bad the first time." he seemed soothing. "I'm not going to let you drown, Bella."

"I already told you why I wanted to do it last time." I answered. "To hear your voice. But I have that now."

He took my hand---ignoring what I'd just said--- and held me close.

"Aren't we on, you know, _werewolf _territory?" I asked him.

"They were on ours without permission." He looked me straight in the eyes.

"Now we're even."

I thought of how deadly this night could end out...

"Hold tightly, and just jump." He made it sound so easy. I did as I was told.

This was so much better than last time. Because he was here with me, holding me close.

As we hit the freezing water, I felt immediately colder than I already was.

We went completely under. He held me tight, giving me a cold, underwater kiss.

As we came up, I was still in his arms. They seemed like a life preserver, which was exactly what they were.

"See? Completely safe." he said. I felt a bit foolish now.

"I know now why you did it. That was...exhilarating."

The first time I did this, I was hearing Edward's beautiful silk voice in my mind.

Now I was hearing it for real. So much better.

"We better get back." I told him. Who knows what's going to happen now...

We swam to shore, holding each other the whole way. The full moon was shining our way.

"So what did you think of the surprise?" I could tell he was very interested.

"Very...unexpected." He knew I loved it by the warm look I gave him.

We held hands as we walked through La Push's forest, trying to find the silver Volvo.

This whole day was absolutely perfect. Everything about it made me never want to leave Edward's side.

It's a good thing I never had to.

But what I thought would suddenly turn 180 degrees when I heard Edward's low snarl beginning deep within his chest. I didn't just hear Edward's snarl. He wasn't alone.

I saw eyes in the dark forest, staring at us. The size of the thing was about three full-grown grizzlies combined. It came out of the trees, its russet colored fur standing straight up on its back.

"Jacob..." I muttered.

The growling became even more furious as they both lunged toward each other.

"No! Stop!!" I screamed. The snarling was too loud for anyone to hear me.

"Edward! Jacob! No!!" I now feared for both of their lives. How was I going to stop this?

I heard a yelp, then a roar. No...No...NO...NO!! All I could think of was how this was all my fault...

"Bella!" I heard a voice---neither Edward's nor Jacob's---call my name. It was Sam Uley.

"Come here!" I ran towards him, obviously not thinking clearly. Before I could reach him, I saw him explode.

His thick black fur coming from every direction. He lunged himself at the fight. I don't know if he was trying to stop the fight, or if he was trying to defend Jake, but I knew it wasn't going to be easy.

He ran in between them with every force in his entire body, kicking Jacob into a tree and knocking Edward onto the ground. All of this happened so fast. I hardly believed it was really happening.

I realized I had tears rolling down my face.

Sam ran to Jake, and I ran to Edward. I could see that Edward wasn't moving.

"Edward!" I screamed his name with more intensity than i've ever heard in my voice.

I held him tightly, still as cold as ever, but he had a peaceful essence to him.

"No! Edward! Please!" My tears fell onto his blood covered face. Then I realized, there were not any serious gashes on him. It was Jacob's blood.

"Mmm..."he mumbled. "Bella?"

He sounded like he'd swallowed a blender.

"Edward! I'm here! Please stay awake!" It sounded kind of stupid, because he couldn't faint, but still.

"I'm okay, Bella."

"Oh, Edward, I was so scared!" There was shakiness to my voice, too. "Why did you do that?"

He chuckled. "It's instincts, Bella. Something I deal with a lot."

"God, Edward."

"I'm sorry you had to see that."

"You almost got massacred, and you're worrying about _me_?"

"I told you I'm okay." He staggered to his feet. I held onto his waist. This is the worst condition I've ever seen him in. It scared me.

Then I thought, Jacob. I looked over. It looked like he was still unconscious. I heard Edward mutter something under his breath, too fast for me to understand.

I couldn't leave Edward's side. I saw him come to, immediately yelping. He had bloody gashes everywhere.

Edward was vicious when he wanted to protect someone. Even though Jacob could heal fast, I was still worried. I may love Edward, but Jacob is---was---my best friend.

"Jacob!" I yelled toward him. Edward let me go.

"Go on." He smiled. "He needs you."

I smiled at him. I walked slowly toward Jake.

"Jacob?" I murmured. "Are you alright?"

He whimpered, looking at me with sad eyes. I saw him phase.

"Bella?" he said. "Are you...okay?"

"I'm fine. Please don't worry about me." I could feel more tears swelling up in my eyes.

"Bells, don't cry. Really. I'll be okay."

"Oh, Jake."

He laughed. "You worry too much."

"Do I?"

"Yeah. You do." He chuckled again, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Well, you certainly give me a reason to."

"Bella, calm down." I looked at my hands. They were shaking.

"Jake, I'm so sorry all this happened. It's all my fault." I couldn't help the tears. They were coming whether he liked it or not.

"Oh, geez, Bells. Stop crying." He stared at me with wide eyes. "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" I said through my tears.

"You blame yourself." He frowned. "You know it wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was."

"Ugh, you're so stubborn sometimes, you know that?"

"So I've been told."

I embraced him. My tears stained his overly ripped shirt.

"Everything okay, Bella?" Edward asked me as he limped over to where we sat. Jacob growled.

He obviously didn't forgive Edward.

"Fine..."Jacob snarled. "Now go away."

"Jacob, behave!" I yelled.

"Hey, I'm not the one trespassing on other...people's property."

"I wanted to get even with you." Edward growled.

"What are you talking about, bloodsucker?"

"When you were on my territory the whole time I was..." He trailed off.

He never finished his sentence, but I knew what he was going to say.

"It wasn't yours at the time..." Jacob hissed.

"It was always ours." Edward grabbed my hand to walk away, but Jacob grabbed my other hand.

"You're not really going with this _leech_ are you, Bella?" Jacob was baffled.

"Jake." I groaned with pleading eyes. "Don't do this."

He let me go, but with a disgusted look on his face.

"I'm sorry." I muttered under my breath.

"Let it go, Bella." Edward growled.

We eventually found the silver Volvo, the moon shining off of its glimmering paint.

We got in the car. It felt colder in the car than it was outside. Edward started it up with a disgusted look. I saw that his t-shirt was ripped everywhere.

There was a cut on his arm.

"Edward?" I stared at him with worried eyes.

"Yes, Bella?" He seemed hesitant to answer me.

"W-What---" I never got to finish my sentence, because he knew what I was going to say.

"I know." He looked at me. His face showed that he was in pain. "Yes. It hurts." It almost seemed as if he _could_ read my mind for a second. "Please don't worry."

"How can I _not _worry?" I yelled. "You're hurt!"

"I'm fine. Don't stress yourself."

"Edward." I couldn't find the right words, so that's all I said. He took my hand, smiling at me, yet hiding nothing. I still saw the pain in his eyes. This must really hurt him.

We pulled into the meadow with the white house. I quickly got out of the car to save him the trouble, but he was already there waiting for me when I got out. One single tear rolled down my face.

He wiped it from my eye, and then held me tight.

"Come on. Let's talk to Carlisle." I moaned.

"Right." he agreed.

When we stepped in the house, no one was there. There was a note on the dining room table.

_Edward,_

_Gone hunting. Be back as soon as possible._

_Carlisle_

"Well, not right now, I guess." I mumbled.

"Later." he promised.

We sat on the couch. I stared at his wound while he played absent-mindedly with my hair.

"Where are you going?" He asked me as I walked out of the room. I didn't answer him. Instead, I came back with a role of bandages and began to wrap it around his wound.

He didn't object.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"No problem."

I kissed the bandage where the wound was. I felt a finger under my chin. Edward smiled down at me.

"You really don't need to worry, Bella."

"Don't I?"

"No."

"Oh, geez, Edward at least let me help!"

"Ugh."

At that moment, Carlisle walked through the door with the whole family following behind.

"Edward!" I heard a musical scream from the doorway. Alice. "What happened?"

"Are you okay?" Carlisle murmured as he walked over to Edward to examine the wound.

"I'm fine." he answered. "Bella wrapped me up." He never answered Alice's question. I'm sure he thought she already knew.

"Good job, Bella!" Carlisle congratulated me with a grin on his face. "You did great."

"Thanks." I answered. "But I wasn't much help."

"Surprise, surprise." I heard Emmett say. Rosalie elbowed him in the gut.

"Oh my god!" Alice hissed. "How could you do that, Edward? You could've gotten Bella injured!"

"She's okay, Alice." Edward said to Alice. "I guess I just wasn't thinking."

"Well, duh." I giggled half-heartedly.

"I had no idea it would end up like this. I should have known Jacob wouldn't go for it. That cliff diving worries him when it comes to Bella." Alice shook her head.

"Alice, take a freakin' chill pill." Emmett said, louder this time. "No one got hurt."

"Excuse me?" I waved Edward's arm at him.

"He's fine. He'll get over it."

"Ugh."

"Anyway." Alice yelled after clearing her throat to get everyone's attention. "The reason that Jacob freaked wasn't that you were on his territory."

"Then why was it?" I asked.

"Because I was putting you in danger." Edward answered.

"But I wasn't in danger!"

"He doesn't know that."

"I figured that much." Carlisle sighed.

"He actually can't stand the thought of you jumping off of that cliff after the first time. It scares him half to death." Edward explained.

"Oh, Jacob." was all I could say.

"Go." was all Edward could say. I knew what he meant.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

He kissed me, and then I ran outside to the Volvo and started toward Billy's.

I pulled into the gravel driveway. No one was around. I knocked on the door twice, and Billy opened the door.

"Oh, hello, Bella."

"Hi, Billy. Is Jake here?"

"Um, no, I don't think so." He looked toward the beach. I knew I wasn't supposed to see that.

"Thanks." I said. "See you later."

"Bye." Billy replied, closing the door.

I got back in the car and started toward the beach. Billy had no idea that he'd given me a clue as to where Jacob was.

And then, as I pulled up next to the sand, I saw a big russet colored wolf sitting near "our tree", staring at the ocean. Probably at the cliff.

"Jake?" I hesitantly whispered. He looked at me with anger in his eyes. Not at me, but at someone else.

I knew who.

He walked into the woods. I was alone for a minute, thinking he wasn't coming back, when he came back into view, walking towards me on two legs.

"Bella." he greeted me.

"Jake..." I was still hesitant to talk to him. I had no idea what I was going to say to him.

"Bella, stop." he stopped me before I could say anything else. "Just..._stop_."

"Jacob, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." I stopped for a minute to let him answer, but when he didn't, I continued. "If I had any idea what was going on, I would've stopped it. You know I would!" My voice was shaky now. I touched my face, and my tears were back.

He sighed. "I knew you would do this."

"What do you mean?"

"Bella, it does no good for me to see you standing there--" he froze for a second. His hands were shaking furiously.

Then he continued. "thinking all of this is _your_ fault. It hurts me to think you are apologizing for something that...

that _leech_ did. You don't have any idea how painful it is to see someone you love--" he collapsed to his knees. I ran to him.

"Jake, what are you trying to say?" I was shaking now.

"Bella, you just don't get it." He began to shake again. I hugged him. "It's not your fault!" he yelled." Don't you get that?"

"No, Jacob." I answered. "I really don't."

"Well, you're lying to yourself." He was almost screaming now. I knew I couldn't control him.

"Please, Jake." I tried to calm him. I had no idea what to do. I was beginning to get scared.

"And do you even know how terrified I was that you were jumping off that cliff? Do you even remember last time?"

"Jake, I'm sorry! Please--"

"Bella, I was so angry at that stupid _bloodsucker _that I could just--" he stopped, and a rock that was in his hand exploded into dust. There was a vain in his arm popping out now.

"Jacob Black! Stop! You're scaring me!"

He immediately calmed down. He took me tightly in his arms and began to cry.

I took his face in my palm and looked straight in his bloodshot eyes.

"It's no one's fault, Jacob." He slightly smiled, and hugged me tighter.

"I'm sorry, Bells." he said through his tear covered face. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Jacob." I held him with every strength in my body. "It's okay."

"Bella, I was just too terrified I was going to lose you." he was calmer than before. "You have to understand that."

"I do."

"Then why did you do it?"

I paused. I was a little shocked by his question. Not mad, shocked.

"There's something you have to understand, too." I began. "You can't strain yourself all the time worrying about me. You're going to kill yourself."

"Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing." he said to himself.

"Jacob! Stop! Don't you _dare_ think that way! Do you hear me?"

"It's okay, Bella."

"You know it's not." I got up. I walked toward the car. He didn't stop me.

I wanted so much to go back and comfort him, but I knew that wouldn't help the situation, so I left.

As I pulled into the driveway, I saw something running through the trees.

Edward.

I stopped the car and got out.

"E--" was all I could get out before he grabbed me.

"Bella, are you alright!" he wrapped his arms around me tightly and securely.

"Yes. What's wrong?" I was already on his back flying through the trees.

As we flew up to the porch, he kicked the door open and pulled me inside.

"Bella, what did he do to you! Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. Edward, tell me what's going on!"

"Bella, he..." he trailed off with a disgusted look all over his face. His jaw tightened.

"He what? Tell me." I touched his face. He put his hand over mine to hold it there.

"He was out of control." He looked as if someone had stabbed him in his chest.

"He was so close to hurting you."

"Everything's fine, Edward." I whispered. "I stopped him."

"What if you didn't? He could have killed you. I was so close to breaking the border and coming to kill that--"

"Edward!"

"Bella, if you saw the thoughts in his mind--"

"I didn't have to. He told me everything."

"There are things he didn't tell you."

"What?" What could he possibly keep from me in his confession?

"He was planning ways to kill me."

I gasped.

"Ways to kill the entire family to get to me." he continued.

"He wouldn't." I was utterly shocked. "He couldn't."

"He could." He said "If you weren't there, he would have done it."

I knew that he was very angry with Edward, but I never thought that he was actually planning a way to kill my family to get to him. I was going to straighten this out _now_.

"But...Jake." I was so furious I could barely see straight.

I ran to the car all the way down the driveway. Once I got there, Edward grabbed my hand--lightly but firm--from behind me.

"You can't go back, Bella." he whispered.

"Why not?!" I screamed. He knew I didn't mean to yell at him.

"He's already lost control. It would do no good for me to let you go back now."

I looked at him for a second, then collapsed into his cold arms and sobbed.

"Shh. Shh." Edward calmed me as he patted my back. He began to hum my lullaby.

He probably knew not to say "It's okay", because he knew it wasn't okay.

Nothing was okay.

"Edward." I mumbled.

"Yes, love."

"Can we go inside? I'm a little tired."

He chuckled. "Okay."

It had already gotten very dark out. I don't even know how my klutzy feet even made it to the car. It had been dark for a while. Ever since the party ended.

We got in the car and Edward turned it on. He drove it up to the house, and just let the car sit outside. He opened the passenger door and held his hand out for me. I took it and got out. He took me up into his arms, carrying me like a groom goes with a bride on their honeymoon.

He--again--kicked the door open and stepped inside.

"Hey guys." Emmett howled as he slapped his hand on his thigh.

"What'd she do now? Break a hip?"

"Shut up." I grumbled, half asleep.

"She's exhausted. She's had a long day." Edward said.

"I'll tell Charlie she's staying here with Alice." Esme offered.

I didn't hear Edward's response, because I was already out.

CHAPTER 2: POWER

I WOKE UP IN THE MORNING FEELING STIFF AND SOAR.

"Good morning." I heard a velvet voice say. "Did I wake you?"

"No." I replied as I kissed Edward's jaw. "You didn't."

He chuckled, and then wrapped his arms around me, more securely than before. Then he sighed.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

No answer.

"Edward?" I asked again.

Still no answer for a minute, then he replied.

"Nothing you need to worry about." he murmured.

I shot up instantly. I stared at him with wide eyes. "Edward, tell me what's going on!"

"Calm down. Everything's fine." He didn't look convincing.

"Please, Edward! Tell me!" I was too worked up to notice my tears now.

"I'm sorry I got you this worked up." He said.

"Please."

He sighed. "Jacob came over here last night."

"What? What did he want?"

"You."

I gasped. "Why would he come over here when he knew it would start trouble?"

"That's what he wanted."

I got out of bed and stormed through to the front door. I didn't care what I looked like.

I put my shoes on and ran to the Volvo. Edward was nowhere in sight.

_My _sight, at least.

I started toward the beach, knowing that's where I would find Jacob.

Sure enough, he was there. Same position as before.

"Jacob!" I yelled toward him. He looked over, ran into the forest--same as before--and came back human.

"Yes?" He looked completely serene.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why did you come to Edward's house last night?!"

"He told you about that?"

I was steamed. "Why wouldn't he?"

He never answered my question.

"Bella." he said instead. "I was coming to make sure you were alright."

"Why wouldn't I be?" I replied.

"You seemed...mad when you left yesterday."

"I was!"

He looked away. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me. I know I said that, but you didn't. You just worried me."

"The killing thing?"

"No, Jacob. I was afraid the weather was a bit chilly!" I said, sarcastically.

"I'm sorry." he said again.

"Will you stop doing that? Just quit it!" I yelled.

"What did I do wrong _now_?"

"You keep _apologizing_! It's getting on my nerves!"

"Hey, welcome to my world."

"Oh." I realized how annoying I can be with that.

"What did you really come here to say to me, Bella?"

"I came to yell at you, actually."

He crossed his arms and stared at me. "I'm listening."

I sighed, and began. "Do you realize how dangerous last night could've ended out?"

I copied him and crossed my arms.

"Bella, I care about you. I don't' want you feeling hurt. And trust me.

You looked hurt yesterday when you left."

"I was hurt, Jake." I got closer. "Do you really think everything would get better if you came over to their house? And not just that, but you actually _planned_ to kill my family! Jacob, that's horrible!"

"Oh...that." was all he said.

"Yeah, Jake._ That_."

"I'm sorry, Bells." He came closer, almost inches away. "I really am. I was just so mad.

It happens every now and then. You know I would never hurt you that way, no matter how much I hate your bl-- Edward."

"Then why was everyone so worried? Why did Edward actually think there was going to be a fight?"

"Because I _was_ thinking of starting one. That's the whole reason I came over last night.

But when I smelled you near, I knew you were there. Then I realized that if I killed anyone in your coven, you would just hate me, and it would cause you pain. That's not what I wanted. I was going to kill the first person to open the door, which happened to be the little black haired girl." He stopped when he saw me cringe at the thought of Alice getting hurt.

"Then I knew that she was very close to you.

'Where's Bella?' I asked. 'None of your business.' the big bulky one said"-- Emmett--"so then I stormed through the door, knowing that you were with your parasite. But then he came down the stairs without you. 'Leave quietly.' he told me. 'We don't want trouble.'

So I slammed the door behind me before I started a fight."

I was wide eyed at Jacob's story. He stopped and left to avoid a fight.

That's all that mattered.

"Just think about not hurting me next time you lose control." I said.

"I'll remember that." He turned back into my Jacob. He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Okay." I hugged him, and he squeezed back.

"Love ya, Bells."

"Sure, sure." I mocked him with a low giggle.

I walked back to the car with him trudging behind.

"I gotta go." I told him.

"Why so soon?" He grabbed my hand. I casually pulled away.

"I ran out of the house this morning and I'm sure everyone's worried."

He muttered something under his breath too fast for me to understand.

"Bye, Bells." he waved to me.

"Bye, Jake." I waved back.

I got in the car and started toward home.

Once I passed the boundary line, I could've sworn I saw a couple figures running through the trees.

As I pulled into the driveway, two figures _were _running behind me.

It was Edward and Alice.

I kept on driving.

As I pulled up to the house, they ran onto the porch, waiting.

I got out of the car-- not worrying about taking the keys out--and stepped up to the porch.

"What happened?" Alice's musical voice asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Everything's fine. I sorted it out."

"Yes, you did." Edward agreed. He winked.

He took me by the waist, kissed the top of my head, and pulled me inside.

"What happened?" Rosalie asked.

"Jacob told me about last night and apologized to me for--" I didn't know if they knew about Jacob's plan.

"For what?" She asked.

"Oh, nevermind."

Edward gave me a relieved look. I smiled back at him.

"Well, the good thing is that everything's sorted out." Alice said.

"Yes. There's nothing to worry about." Edward promised.

Everyone went back to what they were doing, while Carlisle examined Edward's almost healed wound.

"Hmm..." He was mumbling to himself.

"How is it?" I asked him.

"It's doing great. Almost gone." He smiled up at me.

He repatched Edward's cut, then got up to go put the hospital supplies away.

I sat down next to Edward. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I layed my head on his chest.

"Are you tired?" he asked me.

"No, I'm okay. I just need to relax."

He slightly moved so it was more comfortable for me. I shut my eyes. I let my mind wonder...

So Jacob stopped because he didn't want to hurt me. He knew it would break my heart to lose anyone in my family. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice-- I couldn't even think the last one. I shuttered at the thought.

"Bella, love, are you alright?" Edward whispered in my ear.

"I'm just thinking." I mumbled, lost in my thoughts.

It was silent for a minute, and then he spoke.

"You know how frustrating it is for me not to hear your thoughts. What are you thinking?"

"Just about everything that happened today." I wasn't going to be specific. Edward didn't need my nightmares.

"What exactly?" he asked. Darn.

"Jacob."

"Oh."

I hoped I didn't hurt his feelings.

"It's just that I've been hurt so many times before. I don't think I have any room left in me for anymore."

He stroked his hand through my hair.

"Don't worry. He won't hurt you anymore." he promised.

I began to drift into sleep. I thought I wasn't tired, but yelling at Jacob must have worn me out.

Right before I fell asleep, I felt myself being lifted up into cold, marble arms.

* * *

I woke up in Edward's bed, covered in blankets. I got up and brushed my hair. I walked downstairs to find everyone sitting in the living room, except Edward.

"Breakfast time for the human." he chuckled from the kitchen.

"Did I really sleep that long?"

"You had a long day yesterday."

"What time is it?"

"About five o'clock in the morning."

Crap. I slept through the whole day. What did I miss now?

"Anything interesting happen while I was out?" I giggled.

"Surprisingly, no." he chuckled. "It was actually kind of boring."

"Are you saying I'm exciting?" I said jokingly.

"Do you really have to ask?"

"I like hearing it." We both began to laugh.

"Here." he gave me two eggs and bacon as I sat down at the table.

"Yum. Thanks." I mumbled through my stuffed face.

"Eat up." He winked. "You need all the energy you can get. God knows what's going to happen today."

"Good idea."

I still had about an hour left before I had to get ready for school.

I went to wash out my dishes, and then went upstairs to relax.

I layed in Edward's bed with my arms folded behind my head. Edward came up and plopped on the couch, then sighed.

"I know I don't sleep," he murmered. "But I'm worn out."

"Hmm..."I took a deep breath.

Before I knew it, it was time to get ready for school.

I borrowed some of Alice's overly-expensive clothes, and brushed my hair.

When I got downstairs, Alice and Edward were already waiting for me.

"Cute!" Alice sang. "That looks good on you!"

"Er, thanks." I looked down. I didn't even notice what I'd put on.

"You look beautiful." Edward smiled at me.

I smiled back. "Thanks."

He kissed my forehead, and we went out to the car.

As we pulled up to school, no cars were in the parking lot.

"Did we miss something?" I asked. "Is school out today?"

"No." Alice mumbled from the front seat. "I saw us going to school today.

I checked a couple days ago."

"We're not early." Edward said as he speculated the school. "There's no one inside, except school staff."

"Let's go ask the people in the office." I suggested.

Edward parked the car in front of the office. He took my hand and pulled me along. I was still a little groggy from waking up so early.

As we stepped into the office doors, I noticed that there were no lights on.

The women in the office were packing up to leave.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Edward's polite velvet voice asked.

"Yes, dear, what do you need?" A short plump woman with red hair asked, sounding a little impatient.

"What happened to all the students? Is school out today?"

"Electrical problem." she answered, annoyed. "No power."

"Oh." He had a confused look on his face. "Thank you."

She never answered. The two ladies stormed out the door, gesturing for us to leave.

We got back into the car and just sat there for a minute while the car idled.

"I don't get it." Alice said. "I saw us at school today. Could I have been wrong?"

She looked bothered by this.

"I don't understand." Edward thought out loud. "The women in the office's thoughts were more distressed than she looked. It was more than an electrical problem."

They both looked confused.

"This has never happened before." Alice murmured quietly.

It seemed as is she was talking to herself. "Why would it happen now?"

"I don't know." Edward's face showed no emotion, but I could tell he was worried by his shaky voice.

"The only way this could happen was if someone did this on purpose."

--I shuddered--"There's no other way. We had no problems with wind or storms last night. That's the only answer."

"But if someone did this on purpose, then who?" Alice's musical voice raised an octave. "They had to immediately change their mind to do it, and once they did, they had to do quickly cut a line or turn the power off or something. I don't know if that's even possible. I would've seen it."

"I have no idea who would do it." Now Edward was angry. "Who could be that powerful and careful to shut off _just_ the school's power and no one else's?

It had to be a vampire. No one else would purposely shut off the power, let alone know how to do it."

"That's right!" Alice seemed to be thinking hard about this.

"But we're the only coven anywhere around. It had to be another coven, or maybe new nomads."

"None of our friends would want us out of that building unless there was a reason."

Edward replied. "And you're the only one that can tell the future. You would know if something was wrong before anyone else would."

"The only other person I can think of is--" Alice stopped, but I knew what she was going to say.

"Why would Jacob do this?" I asked them. "Why would he want us out of school so bad?"

"Because there would be no witnesses." Edward growled.

"Witnesses? For what? What are you talking about?" I was a little worried now.

"That's it!" Alice yelled. "That has to be it! The reason I couldn't see this happening was because a werewolf did it!"

"That's the only explanation." Edward nodded in agreement.

How could he? I thought we straightened everything out. Why would he do this?

"No..." My eyes were wide.

"You don't believe us?" Alice asked in amazement. No one ever disagreed with her.

"No, I believe you. It just, why would Jake do this? He wasn't mad anymore."

They both shrugged.

* * *

Edward dropped me off at the boundary line.

"Be safe." He told me. I kissed him, and then I got out of the car. As I walked over the invisible line, I heard the Volvo drive away. I didn't turn around. I walked to Billy's, hoping that's where I would find him. I wasn't lucky.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I don't know where he is." Billy said.

Maybe I would try the beach. Jacob was always there.

But not today.

Where was I supposed to look? I had no other ideas, except Emily Young's house, and that was way too far for me to walk by myself, so I sat and waited.

It only took about thirty minutes before Jacob sprang into view.

"Bella, what's wrong? Why are you here?" he asked.

"Nice way to greet someone." I growled.

"Sorry, I just didn't expect you. Then I smelled that you were over the boundary line. Is something wrong?"

"No, Jacob, everything's just peachy! I really didn't need to go to school today anyways!" I was loaded with sarcasm and ready to shoot it at Jacob.

He looked away. I stood up and walked over to him.

"When did you do it, Jacob?" I asked, now irate.

"The day I saw you jump. I was going to take care of that nasty bloodsucker and I was going to make sure there were no witnesses if I were to attack today."

"When will it_ end _with you!" I was screaming right into his face.

"What's next? Did you blow up the movie theater incase I wanted to see a movie?

Or maybe flood all the restaurants incase I got hungry!"

"No, it's not like that--"

"Just stop, Jake. If you really want to kill Edward so bad, then just shoot me right now, because I can't live without him!"

He looked shocked at what I'd said, but at this moment, I really didn't care.

"If you don't want to hurt me, then stop trying to hurt the people I love!"

"Bella." He looked hurt now.

"I don't think I can handle any more of this." I was crying now. I couldn't stop myself.

"If you did anything else, please tell me now, because I have anything left in me for you to hurt."

"No."

I walked away and waited for Edward. He didn't follow me.

In less than a minute, Edward pulled up beside me, and I got in.

"Bella..." He knew what happened. I could tell.

"I don't want to talk about it."

The rest of the ride was silent, except for my sniffles. Edward's face showed disgust.

Not at me, but at Jacob.

"He dropped me off at Charlie's.

"I'll be back later." He told me. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." I said. Then I turned around to open the front door, but Charlie already had it open.

"Bella!" My dad always seemed so happy to see me. He stopped, looking concerned. Was I crying?

"Bells, what's wrong?"

"Dad, please don't call me that."

"Sure. No problem." He pulled me inside. In the corner of my eye, I saw Charlie give Edward a scowl as he pulled out of the driveway.

"What happened?"

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No!" I knew he meant Edward. My dad was always looking for faults in him, but never found any.

"Please, Bells--I mean Bella--tell me." He grabbed my shoulders.

"Nothing." I looked away. "I'll be upstairs." I pulled away to go up to my room.

I layed on my bed and cried.

I must have fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes, it was dark out.

"Sorry." I heard a smooth angel voice say. "I didn't mean to wake you."

I turned around and got closer to him. I'd already dozed off into a dreamless sleep.

When I woke up, it was morning. He was still around me, the same as last night.

"Good morning, love." He whispered in my ear. "Sleep alright?"

"A little." I wasn't going to tell him how I cried myself to sleep over Jacob.

He saw through my façade.

"Bella, its okay." He told me. "I'll protect you. Don't worry."

He didn't get it exactly right, but at least he was close. I nudged closer, burying my face in his chest.

"I know that."

CHAPTER 3: SICKNESS

"NO SCHOOL AGAIN." ALICE GROANED.

"So I figured." Edward replied.

We were back at the Cullen house. I practically lived there now. No wonder Charlie was always so happy to see me.

"That's okay." I tried to brighten up the situation, "They'll figure out how to fix it in no time."

The maintenance men had no idea how the power was shut off, and they have no idea how to fix it. I know that it was done by a crafty wolf-boy, so I believe it'll be a while until it's finished.

"Plus, we've got more time." I added.

***

We didn't go to school for at least another week. I stopped counting. It got pretty boring around the house, but as long as I was with Edward, I'd survive.

I haven't talked to Jacob since the last time I went over. I had no intention of speaking to him anytime soon. I was still so angry with him. I don't think I'd be able to control myself if I got anywhere near him. He'd tried to call Charlie's house once, but I never returned his call.

Why would he hold such a grudge toward Edward? All we did was cliff dive. I was completely safe. Didn't he know that?

"What did he do?" I heard Alice say over my thoughts. "How hard could it be to reattach a few wires?"

"He's tricky." Edward told her. "He'd find a way to do it without anyone knowing how to reattach anything except for him. He must have been smart enough to not think about what he was doing so I wouldn't hear."

"That Jacob can be pretty clever when he wants to be." Alice giggled grimly. "I knew he worked on cars, but _buildings_ too?"

"Maybe we need to have a visit."

"No!" I yelled. They both looked at me with concerned eyes.

"It's the only way, Bella." Alice tried to reason with me. "We have to if we ever want to go to school again."

"I can't." My voice was shaky.

I felt Edward's cool hands around my waist. "It's okay, Bella." He breathed.

I couldn't help the relaxation I felt when I heard his velvet angel voice, and smelled his sweet breath on my face. But it didn't completely erase my concern and anger towards Jacob. How could we possibly reason with the werewolf? He wasn't going to give up the secret, no matter how angry I got. His hatred for Edward was greater than his care if I was annoyed. Is this what he thought was safe? All he was doing was making the situation worse and worse for himself.

I finally sighed in defeat and unwillingly gave up. "If we're going to do this, we have to do it soon." I grumbled.

"Oh, thank you, Bella!" Alice grabbed a hold of me and it was like one big group hug with me in the middle.

***

"Bella, are you coming?" Alice broke into my thoughts with a yell.

"Oh. Yeah." I was sitting on the porch thinking of how much I didn't want to do this. Edward and Alice were already in the car. I hadn't noticed.

"Come on, then!" She seemed so impatient. As if _she_ wanted to go.

I stumbled down the steps, still halfway lost in my thoughts. I hopped into the back seat and shut the door harder than necessary. Then I heard the car come to life.

It only took about ten minutes to get to La Push. Somehow, Jacob knew we were coming because right when we reached the boundary line, he bounded out of the trees. He stayed on his side, and we stayed on ours.

"Bella." He greeted only me. "What do you need?"

"We need your help." Edward answered, more politely than Jacob did.

"With?" Jacob seemed a little bit intrigued now.

"The power at our school is shut off."

"And?"

"You know what we want, Jacob! Don't make us beg!" I hissed. I knew I couldn't handle myself around him.

"Easy, Bella." Edward grabbed my hand.

"We need you to fix it." Alice answered.

"Hmm…" Jacob pondered. "I don't think I can do that."

"Why not!?" I screamed at him. I _knew_ I shouldn't have come.

"_Bella_." Edward tried to calm me down. I clenched my fists and bit my lip.

"Hmm…" Jacob said again. He seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Please, Jacob." Alice tried to sound persuasive.

"Please." Edward added.

"I'll think about it." Jacob smiled grimly. He was really ticking me off. I wanted to punch him, but I didn't want another broken hand, so I held in my fury.

"Thank you." Edward didn't seem hopeful. Neither did Alice. That was a bad sign. We got back in the car without any goodbyes. Jacob was already flying towards the forest.

"Bella?" Edward looked back while he was driving. "Are you alright?"

I sighed. "Watch the road, Edward." I didn't say this sadly, but I knew he was concerned. He turned back around, but kept talking.

"You did nothing wrong." I didn't get what he'd meant, but at least he was trying to help.

"I know. Sorry I exploded like that."

"Like I said, nothing wrong." I saw him smile in the mirror. I couldn't help but smile back. I knew what he meant now.

We pulled up into the garage of the Cullen house and parked it inside. Edward helped me out and slammed the door behind me. We all went inside and plopped on the couch.

"I don't think I can handle much more of this." I sighed.

"Me neither." They both said in unison. I had to laugh. They joined in. it seemed to brighten up the situation for a second, and then my fury was back.

Edward squeezed my hand. "We can't make him do it."

"I know. It's just…" I froze for a second. "Why _wouldn't_ he?"

No one answered.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Edward whispered in my ear.

I hadn't realized how hungry I was until my stomach growled furiously.

"Let's get you something to eat." Edward said. He walked into the kitchen and began to prepare dinner. It took less than twenty minutes for him to cook something for me. He came in with a plate of fried chicken.

"Thanks." I said to Edward. He smiled.

As I bit into the chicken, something didn't seem right. It tasted a little bit funny, but I was too hungry to care. I ate every bit Edward had made me.

***

"Bella, wake up." Edward shook me slightly.

"Hmm?" I didn't even realize that I'd fell asleep on the couch. Edward must have carried me upstairs.

"School is in session!" I heard Alice cheer from Edward's bedroom door. "Get ready!"

"But…wait…what?" I was still half unconscious. I was mumbling words that didn't make any sense.

"We have school today." Edward answered my blabbers.

"Jacob…fixed it?" I murmured.

"Yeah! Get up, sleepy head!" Alice shook me. I stumbled up. I went into the bathroom and began to brush my hair.

"Here." Alice handed me an outfit. "Put this on."

"Thanks." I took the overly stylish designer outfit from her small elfin hands and went to go change.

I stumbled down the stairs, not even paying attention to what I'd put on and went to walk out the door. Edward and Alice were waiting for me. I went to get into the Volvo.

"Bella, are you alright? You seem out of it." Alice asked.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired."

"Do you want to stay home?" Edward asked me. The look on his face worried me.

"No, no. Really, I'm okay." I gave him a tired smile. He frowned.

I really didn't know why I was so tired. I slept longer than any normal human being should, and I was still zoned out. What is wrong with me? My brain is more dysfunctional than I thought.

We pulled up to school, and almost everyone was there. I must have been slowing them down.

"Come on, Bella." Edward had the door open. His hand was outstretched for me to take. He didn't sound impatient. I took it and got out. I staggered a minute. I felt a little lightheaded.

"Bella?" He seemed more concerned than he was a couple minutes ago.

"It's okay." I told him. "Let's go."

As we walked into the classroom, everything seemed to be spinning. I ordered it to stop. I had too much on my mind to be dealing with this. I immediately sat down.

The rest of the morning was the same. I eventually made the spinning stop altogether. But then I began to feel sick. I held it in.

Finally, lunch came. I dint get anything to eat. Instead, I got a bottle of lemonade. Edward wasn't too happy about that.

Lunch was easier than my morning classes. I happened to down half of the bottle of lemonade in one gulp. I was pretty thirsty. Edward and Alice looked at me skeptically.

When lunch ended, I threw the empty bottle away and began to walk towards my next class. All of a sudden, I felt this pain in my stomach, and collapsed to the ground. Mike Newton happened to be standing right behind me.

"Bella!" Edward, Mike, and Alice screamed in unison. They all ran toward me, but Edward beat them both to the punch.

"Bella! Bella, are you okay?" He was completely frantic. He didn't say another word. I felt myself moving at intense speed.

I didn't feel myself getting into the car. Instead, I felt myself going faster, almost flying. Edward must be taking me to the house. I felt as if I was going to throw up when Edward stopped. We were inside the house. I ran to the nearest bathroom and welcomed my lemonade back. Edward held my hair. It felt like it was never going to stop. It hurt. Badly.

"Ow." I said through my sickness.

"Bella? Are you alright? Does it hurt?" he asked me. I moved away from the toilet and put my head between my legs. I breathed deeply. I didn't get a chance to answer, because at that moment, I fainted.

***

I woke up in new clothes. I was in one of Edward's big t-shirts.

"Hi, Bella." Alice whispered. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay…" I told her. "I think." I was barely awake and I didn't want to give her the wrong idea.

"Does your stomach still hurt?"

"A little." I coughed, and in my hand was a little splatter of blood.

Alice held her breath and ran out of the room.

"Edward!" I heard her yell downstairs. He came storming up the steps, immediately at my side. He gasped at the blood on my hand.

"Keep Jasper away." He ordered. Alice nodded.

"Bella, how did you…" he trailed off. He picked up my hand and wiped the blood away. It still always took me by surprise at how easily he could resist.

What was happening? This was no normal sickness. I was coughing up _blood_. This was scary. My hands began to shake in Edward's palms.

"Bella!" He hovered over me protectively. "Are you okay!?"

"I…" I was shaking furiously. I couldn't stop it. I felt myself being lifted. I was in Edward's stone cold arms flying down the stairs.

"Carlisle!" he yelled. Carlisle was immediately at Edward's side, observing my rapidly increasing shaking body. It wasn't a seizure, no. It was something totally different.

He laid me on the couch. Carlisle looked at me and examined with his hospital supplies for a minute. I managed to force myself not to shake as powerful for a couple minutes. The room started spinning.

Then Carlisle spoke the worst three word sentence I've ever heard.

"It's food poisoning." He told us. Edward froze. His eyes became wide and his teeth grinded together in and audible snap. I heard a low growl begin in his throat.

"What's the last thing she ate?" he asked.

"The dinner I made for her last night." Edward growled. So that's why it tasted so funny.

Oh god. No. Edward was going to blame this whole thing on himself and I couldn't stop it. I needed to throw up. Not because I was sick, but of the utter disgust I now felt. Edward looked away. His fists were balled up into vein popping claws. I couldn't deal with this. He was never going to forget this as long as both of us would live, and that was a very, very long time.

"Bella." He looked completely and utterly disgusted with himself. I couldn't handle it. I looked away, tears bawling up in my eyes. This made everything worse.

"I'm so sorry, Bella!" He was shaking now, but less than I was. A lot less.

"Please, Edward, don't." I couldn't talk much, but I had to say _something_.

"Shh…" He put his long white finger to my lips ever so slightly. He wasn't going to let this go. I knew it. It hurt me to look at his expression: pain, sadness, repulsion. Anything negative I could think of, it was there. I sat up and squeezed him as tight as my now frail body would allow me to. He squeezed back, though I could barely feel his embrace. He would barely touch me. Then he lightly pushed me back to the couch.

"Relax." He murmured. He tried to hide his agony. He didn't fool me. He didn't fool anyone.

Alice put her hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault, Edward."—praise Alice—"You know it wasn't."

"I should've known the food was spoiled." He hissed. "And I fed it to her."

"Edward, anyone could easily make that mistake."

Alice was so stressed out. Everyone was. I couldn't stand it. More tears welcomed themselves into my bloodshot eyes.

The others went into the other room—knowing how claustrophobic I was—and gave me some space. Alice and Edward stayed.

I put my hand to Edward's face. He put his palm over mine.

"Oh, Bella." He uttered. This was the worst pain I'd ever seen him in. worse than his wound that Jacob inflicted.

This wasn't his fault. He's a _vampire_. How in the world would he know that food was spoiled? He's never been around it. No, this _wasn't_ his fault, and I had to make him see that.

But Edward was already repulsed with the fact that he was a vampire. My plan went down the drain. I couldn't tell him basically that because he was a vampire, he fed me the rotten food. That would make his existence a whole lot worse.

"Edward, _please_." I tried to pacify him.

"Bella,_ I_ fed the rotten food to you._ I_ made you sick. I could've _killed_ you." His teeth clenched at this thought.

"Like Alice said, anyone could make that mistake. I'm just a little sick. It'll pass."

He threw me a look that seemed as if it said "You know it was my fault."

I tried to throw a look that said "No it wasn't."

Alice interrupted our stare conversation. "I think Bella needs some rest." She said.

"That may be the best." Edward agreed.

I didn't realize how exhausted I'd gotten. I easily fell asleep after they left.

I dreamed of Edward. I saw his pain-inflicted face. He had tears rolling down his pale cheeks. I'd really never seen him cry, and it hurt me to see him do it now. I wanted so much to comfort him, but no matter how far I ran towards him, I never got any closer. He stared at me and beckoned for me to come to him. I tried so hard to get to him, but never got an inch closer.

"Bella!" he called toward me. I called for him, too, but he never seemed to hear me. Then, he disappeared out of thin air.

"No!" I screamed as I flew up off my pillow.

"Bella?" Edward was next to me. "What's wrong?"

"B-bad dream." I stuttered.

"What was it about?"

I froze for a second. If he knew about my fear of him leaving, he would never leave my side, even for the most necessary reasons.

"I don't remember." I lied, pretending to look tired. "All I remember is that it was bad."

"I'm sorry." He stroked his hands through my hair. I got closer to him. I never wanted him to leave. Ever. I know he never would except when it was best for me, and he knew it wasn't, but I couldn't help thinking that my time with him was limited. That somehow, we wouldn't be together for much longer, and I couldn't stand that feeling. I squeezed closer, planning on never letting go. He let me squeeze.

***

It took me about five days to recover enough to be able to go to school. Edward stayed with me the whole, agonizing way there.

"Go to school." I begged him. He refused. Alice went, but only because Edward forced her.

When I went back to school, everyone was looking at me as if I was a freak. They probably thought Edward and I ran off to elope or something. They didn't know about my sickness, and I intended to keep it that way.

"Wow, Bella." Mike said with a protective look on his face. "You look pale."

Edward gave him a scowl, and he backed off. He was usually a very passive person, but I guess today wasn't the day to mess with him.

"Come on, Bella." Edward pulled me along by the waist. As we went to our first class, everyone was staring at us. Mostly Edward. They were probably surprised to see me come back. I tried to look as happy as I could. It wasn't hard.

At lunch, Edward and I sat away from everyone else. We discussed theories in what everyone thought. It was probably not a good idea to bet against Edward when it came to people's thoughts.

"They all think I kidnapped you." he chuckled. "They're all surprised to see you alive." His fists clenched.

I started to laugh. They didn't know anything about him. They've been going to school with him for who knows how long, and they still didn't trust him. Now _that's_ surprising. But I guess before I came he was never social. Never talking to anyone didn't help the situation.

"Well, that's kind of funny." I said.

"Indeed." He agreed.

The bell rang, and we got up to go to our next class. We walked up to go to our next class. We walked to the designated building with a flamboyant spirit.

Then, Edward ripped out a snarl so furious it nearly gave me chills.

CHAPTER 4: FIGHT

"Hey." I heard a very familiar, deep voice say from behind us.

I turned around. "What are you _doing _here?" I gasped.

"I needed to see you." The russet skinned boy said.

Edward pulled me tight. He tried to quickly walk away, but Jacob followed easily.

"Wait." He tried to grab my arm, but Edward hissed at him. He cringed away, but kept trying to stop us.

"Well aren't you going to thank me?" Jacob scowled at Edward.

"Thank you for _what_?" Edward hissed.

"Duh, the power." Jacob rolled his eyes.

"There's nothing to thank. You're the one who turned it off in the first place. Its only right that you turn it back on." Edward growled.

"Sure, sure."

"Now, if you don't mind, we need to get to class, or do you need me to call the principal to escort you out?"

"Bite me." Jacob snarled.

He didn't realize how much Edward wanted to. But Edward never answered. He pulled me along, completely ignoring Jacob's remarks. We eventually made it to class. I half expected Jacob to come in and sit down with us, but he stopped at the door. He gave Edward a glare as he walked away. I knew this wasn't over.

We were tense through the whole class. Edward's claws were grinding into the table until I showed him what he was doing. He let go with an impish smile on his face.

When the bell rang, my heart fell into my stomach. I think Edward noticed, because he grabbed me by the waist and led me out, his amber eyes flaming.

Jacob wasn't there. Hopefully he wouldn't be in the parking lot when we got there.

He wasn't.

I had no intention of seeing Jacob anytime soon, but who knows. He might be at school tomorrow. My heart dropped again. I was going to avoid him at all costs, to avoid conflict. I hat to. There was no other way I could keep Edward from getting hurt again. We both had to stay away from him. As much as it hurt me to even think it, we couldn't ever see each other again.

***

I stayed at Edward's house that night. He was taking unnecessary precautions. Jacob wouldn't come to Edward's house again after last time. Well, I sure hope he wouldn't.

Edward practically locked me inside. I wasn't allowed out, no matter what the reason was.

"I don't want you out of my sight." He told me. "I can't get there fast enough if Jacob shows up."

He was overreacting. Jacob wasn't going to hurt me. He was like my brother. He was like family.

The whole plan I had before collapsed in front of my eyes.

I couldn't stay away from Jacob. He _was_ family. I loved him. I couldn't just let him go like that. My heart wouldn't let me, no matter how unsafe it was. I had to keep seeing Jacob.

_My_ Jacob.

Edward interrupted my thoughts. "Bella, are you…hungry?" he asked me hesitantly. He hadn't dared touch the food that went in my mouth since my sickness. He was too worried that he would make me sick again.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks." I lied. I didn't like the routine.

First, Edward asked if I was hungry. Then, Alice ran who knows how far to grab me something to eat, then she had to check it---Edward's orders---to make sure it was safe to cook. It got very old, very fast.

"Alice." Edward called to her. "Do you mind going to grab Bella some food?"

Alice came in with an annoyed look on her face. "I'm on it."

"No, Alice. I'm fine." I didn't want her to be mad at me.

She gave me a little smile and winked. "Don't worry about it."

And then she was off.

"I don't know why you do that." Edward said to me.

"Do what?"

"Pretend you're not hungry. I can tell when you're lying."

"I didn't want to bother her."

"She doesn't mind."

"She came in looking annoyed."

"She wasn't angry with _you_."

I wonder why she was annoyed. If not at me, then what? Edward seemed to know what I was thinking without needing to see my mind. My look gave me away.

"School disappeared in her visions." Jacob must be at our school looking for us.

"Is it something we should be worried about?" I asked.

"Hardly." He replied with a smug grin on his face. If there was no reason to worry, why was he keeping me locked up like a prisoner? I grimaced.

"Bella, relax. It's okay." He came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I shivered at how cold he was. He looked at me with speculating eyes.

Then Alice appeared in the doorway with my food.

"No need for checking." She handed me a fast food bag. "Already done."

Edward rolled his eyes jokingly, and then we both thanked her. I began to sink my teeth into the burger Alice had gotten me. It tasted great, but that was probably because I hadn't eaten in a while.

"Mmm…" I mumbled through a full mouth. Alice smiled.

"I have no idea how you can like that stuff." Edward grumbled. I scowled at him. He just laughed. I supposed I looked funny with a full mouth and a mean look. Alice joined in the laughter.

"Just eat." She giggled.

As soon as I finished, I rubbed my belly in deep satisfaction. I felt as if I could sleep for days.

"Ugh." I grumbled as I patted my belly.

"Good?" Alice asked.

"Very." I smiled up at her beaming face.

"It's getting late." I mumbled. "I'd better get some sleep."

"Right." They both said in unison. Edward and I went upstairs to go to bed. Well, so _I_ could go to bed. I curled up in the soft blankets as Edward hummed my lullaby. I quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

***

I woke up to the sun shining on my face and Edward's sparkling sculptured body laying beside me.

"Morning." He whispered. "How did you sleep?"

"Perfect." I smiled at him. I didn't have any frightening dreams that night. I slept straight through. His responding smile was dazzling.

"Are you hungry?" he asked me. I would of told him no, but he would've known I was lying.

"A little bit." I responded. I heard my stomach growl. I suppose he'd heard it, too, because he laughed a bell-like chime.

"Come on." He lightly pulled me out of bed without effort. We went downstairs to go find Alice. As we went down, I smelled cinnamon. I walked into the kitchen to find Alice at the stove. Of course she would know that I was hungry.

"Morning!" she bellowed. "French toast?"

That's what the smell was. Edward gave her a skeptical look. She looked at him only or a second and he nodded. What was going on now? I looked at Edward. He looked concerned, but I could never tell with him. His marble face often lied to my eyes.

"Thanks, Alice." I told her. She smiled. I started to shovel in the French toast. It was great. Alice was always a great cook.

Once I was done, I yawned and went upstairs to go get ready for school.

"No, Bella." Edward said as he walked in.

"What? I'm going to get ready for school."

"We're not going today." He closed his eyes.

"Huh?" What had happened today? Was Jacob at school again? "Why?"

He didn't answer me. He walked into the other room. I followed him.

"Edward, why aren't we going to school?" I grabbed him arm. He looked at me.

"It's fine, Bella." He grumbled. "Don't worry about it."

"How can I not worry?" I yelled. "I need to know!"

He growled, then told me. "Jacob's waiting for us at school."

"Well if we're together and with Alice, what's the problem?"

"Edward, stop trying to keep it from her." I heard Alice yell from the hallway as she danced in. She looked at me. "He brought friends, and he's threatening us to come."

Edward bared his teeth. Who did he bring? Quil? Embry? Seth? They were all my friends. Even though they were an enemy to Edward, they wouldn't hurt him. They knew that would start a war. And they knew that by hurting Edward, they would hurt me, which would hurt Jacob.

"I'm going." I told him. I stormed toward the door. He grabbed my arm.

"No, you're not." He scowled.

"Are you trying to stop me from getting a good education?" I snapped. I immediately regretted me words.

"You know that's not what I want." He retorted.

"Please. He's not going to hurt us."

"No."

I scowled.

"Don't even think about it." Alice told me.

"Think about what?"

"Sneaking out."

"I wasn't going to."

"But you will." She smiled slyly.

"I need to go to school today. I need to see Jacob."

"He's not there for a reunion, Bella." Edward growled. I knew he was only thinking of my protection, but I didn't want to be locked up anymore. I had to get out.

"Edward, _please_."

"I'm sorry, Bella." He looked hurt to see me beg. I knew he would let me go if it wasn't this serious. Maybe I should listen to him. He's the one who can read minds anyway. I would stay away from Jacob if it made Edward happy. This whole thing will eventually blow over, and then I will be able to see Jacob again.

"Fine." I sighed. I went to go plop onto the couch to show that I was serious.

"Thank you." He said, relieved.

"Yeah, yeah." I said jokingly. He chuckled.

"Do you want to go back to bed, Bella?" Alice asked.

"No, I'm too awake to sleep now."

"Well…what do you want to do?"

I smiled. I had a great idea. I looked to Edward.

"Edward, Alice has never been to the meadow yet, has she?" I winked at him. He got where I was going with this.

"No, I don't think she has." He looked to Alice. "Would you like to go?"

"Oh, yes!" I knew she probably expected this. "I would love to!"

Edward and I smiled at each other.

"Let's go." He said.

We all got in the Volvo with Edward in the driver's seat. He sped down the driveway.

Once we got there, Edward gestured for me to get on his back. I obediently hopped on, and we were soon flying through the trees.

"Follow me." I heard Edward yell back to Alice. She nodded and began to bound. I looked back. Her run was so graceful. She looked more like a deer prancing through the forest, unlike Edward. He was more cat-like. By the definition Edward gave me of Emmett's grizzly strategy, I could imagine his run.

And then, we finally flew through the last of the jade-green leaves. The meadow looked exactly the way we'd left it. The shape was still circular, the flowers blooming in every direction.

Edward set me down, and turned towards Alice. She was wide eyed with a glimmering smile on her face.

"Beautiful." She uttered.

Then, the shadows of the trees slightly moved, and I could see both of them begin to sparkle. In the second that I blinked, Alice was already across the meadow, laying in the flowers. Edward followed. I could nearly hear them yell "Come over!" in my human ears. I began to walk over.

I didn't run, because I would trip. Edward hopped up and ran over to me. He grabbed me up and bounded back over. Then I immediately laid down in the lush grass. It was soft. Edward was already down, his shirt unbuttoned. His glimmering skin flowed down his marble chest. It took all I had not to touch him. I smiled to myself. I loved this. Me and my family, happy, no conflicts. This meadow was my own personal haven. Every time I came here, my problems were momentarily erased from my mind. It was me and Edward's special place.

He grabbed my hand. I looked over to find him smiling at me. I beamed back. I heard him quietly hum to himself.

Alice sat up on her elbows and smiled. "How come you never told us about this place, Edward? It's magical."

My thoughts exactly.

"I don't know." He seemed half asleep. I giggled at the thought.

He looked over to me. "What?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Please tell me what you're thinking."

"It's just, you looked like you were sleeping." I laughed.

"Years of practice." He chuckled.

Then, Alice's eyes shot open. She gasped. Edwards jaw tightened and he ripped out a growl.

"What's going on?" I asked as they hopped to their feet.

"We have to go." Alice whispered.

"Too late." Edward hissed.

At that moment, Edward crouched in front of me. Over him, I saw a russet wolf come out of the bushes. Two others—Quil and Embry—were at his side. Edward's snarl broke the silence. The wolf backed up, then ran into the trees. He came back human.

As he came over to us, he snickered. "Hey guys. What's with you? Why weren't you at school?" he said sarcastically.

"What do you want, Jacob?" Edward growled.

"Just come to see my favorite parasites." He chuckled.

Alice and Edward hissed.

"Edward, we have to go." I said. I tried to pull his arm to leave, but it was hopeless. It was like pulling a tree that was rooted to the ground. Alice tensed up.

Edward straightened up from his crouch. "No." he answered someone's thoughts. He paused for a minute then chuckled grimly. "No. I'm more afraid for _your _safety." He snickered.

Jacob smiled. "That's funny." He looked over to me, and then flashed to Alice. "We won't start trouble now."

I scowled at him. I saw a little bit of the old Jacob in his eyes.

"Bye, Bells." He said to me.

At that moment, he exploded into a big ball of russet fur and took off. Embry and Quil followed. I saw in my side view vision that they were both staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." Edward frowned. They both looked away. What in the world was going on?

"What did Jacob say?"

"Nothing, Bella."

"Okay, quit trying to keep things from me. I'm involved in this, too. And I know that sure didn't look like nothing. It had to be _something_."

"He wanted us to fight him." He hissed at the thought. "He was trying to plan where to fight and who to bring. He didn't want to say it in front of you."

"What, like a rumble or something?"

"Yes." He smiled grimly. "Your reactions never seize to surprise me."

"What do you mean?"

"You're always so calm. Nothing surprises you. You're so unpredictable."

"Well, I wasn't really worried. I know I can stop him if I tried hard enough."

"No. he's really set on this. Nothing's going to stop him."

"I can at least try."

"It's a waste of time."

"I need to go find him." I began to run in the direction that I'd last saw him go, knowing it was useless. He'd be miles away by now, but I kept running.

Suddenly, I was thrown over Edward's shoulder. I was now moving at an intense speed. I felt myself slipping off, but he grabbed a hold of me and lifted me up so I could wrap my arms around his neck. He kept on running.

But I realized that we were slightly turning the other way. He wasn't taking me to Jacob. He was taking me home.

"Stop!" I yelled. He kept running, completely ignoring me. I tried to get off, but I was forever molded to his body. He brought me up to the house and took me inside.

"Let go!" I growled. "Put me down!" he set me down. "What were you thinking?!"

"Have you not recognized how protective I am by now?" he scowled.

"I have." I scowled back.

He sighed. "He wanted a _fight_, Bella. He wasn't there for a visit. He would've tried to hurt us both if you weren't there. We were outnumbered."

"But Quil and Embry are my _friends_. They wouldn't hurt me or you."

"They were planning on attacking Alice and I. they wouldn't touch you, you're right about that. Only that."

I gasped for breath. How could they do that? Why would they hurt them? We used to be such close friends. They didn't look angry, though. Actually now that I think of it, they looked more tortured than angry.

"They wouldn't do that unless they were ordered to." I told him.

"Exactly." He's already known this. "Sam ordered them to."

"But…but why?"

"He heard about the cliff diving from Jacob's mind. He was angry that we trespassed and that you, the one outsider he trusted, to let one of us inside the border. _He_ ordered Jacob to fight me. _He_ ordered Jacob to cut the power out at our school. _He_ ordered Jacob, Quil, and Embry to come to our school and threaten us. And _he_ told them to follow us here. They can't disobey, no matter how much they wanted to."

So it was never Jacob all along. It was Sam. I knew Jacob would never hurt Edward on his own. He had to be forced to do it. He had to fight them because Sam ordered them to. And I yelled at him for doing it all.

"I need to see Jacob _now_." I demanded.

"You _can't_."

"I have to. I don't care how much danger I'm in my doing this. I have to apologize." I ran towards the door.

"I'll take you." He grabbed me up and began to fly.

He bounded through the trees like a speeding bullet. I kept my eyes open. I couldn't close them. They began to water.

I saw an opening in the trees a little farther up. He flew through it, ending up at the boundary line.

"I love you, Bella." He said with sad eyes.

"I love you, too." He kissed my fragile lips, and then I went over the border.

I saw him turn around and spring back into the woods. I knew he would be listening. I took a deep breath and walked forward.

"Jacob?" I yelled. I knew he could hear me. I heard rustling in the bushes, and then he came out, his black hair blowing around his red-brown face. He was expressionless. I couldn't tell if he was angry or sad. He was unreadable. Then I saw a faint frown begin on his face.

"What do you want?" he growled. He'd never been so hostile with me before. It was intimidating.

"I'm sorry, Jake." I felt my throat get heavy. "None of this was your fault, and I blamed you. I should've trusted you. I knew you would never hurt Edward on your own. I'm so sorry." My voice broke, and I began to sob.

He sighed, and then I heard him walk toward me. I felt his warm arms embrace my little body. I kept my hands on my face. I didn't want him to see me like this.

"Bella, shh." He soothed. He stoked his hand through my hair. I took my hands away from my eyes and looked up at him. His eyes were red, too.

"I should've trusted you." I said again.

"It's okay, Bells, it's okay." He hugged me again. I sighed, and then began to stand. "You can't do it, Jacob. _Please_ don't do it.

"I have to." He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Why do you listen to him? You're the alpha!"

"I have to listen to Sam. I chose this."

"Overpower him! You can't fight my family! What if…" I shuddered. "What if someone gets hurt!"

"Alpha's orders." He growled. "I can't refuse."

"Please, Jacob. If anyone gets hurt, I won't be able to live with myself." My tears were like a fountain now. "At least try!"

"Don't you think I have? It's not as easy as it sounds."

I got up, and began to run. I didn't care where I went anymore. I'd just keep on running. Faraway. I'd never return. None of this would've ever happened if I wasn't here.

"Bella!" I heard Jacob yell from far behind me. I didn't respond. I went faster. Amazingly, I didn't trip. Yet.

As I ran into the forest, I tripped over a root sticking out from under the ground. I heard a snap. Then a scream escaped from between my teeth.

I twisted my ankle. I knew it. I screamed again. Then, Edward bounded into view to get my foot out of the root.

"Bella!" he hissed. "What happened!"

Before I could answer, we were up in the trees. I couldn't stop screaming. I tried my best for Edward's sake, but every time I breathed, one of my blood-curling screams escaped. It tortured him. I heard him snarling and hissing to whole way home.

"Carlisle!" he yelled as he stormed into the house. "CARLISLE!!"

"What? What's wrong?" he flew in with hospital equipment. Alice had probably already told him. "Let me see."

"Help her!" Edward hissed. "She's in _pain_!"

My foot was swollen now. This hurt badly, but not as bad as when James broke my leg.

I hated seeing Edward yell at Carlisle like that. He began to wrap up my leg. It helped the pain, but not a lot. Carlisle said that it was just the minor sprain. Being the sissy that I am, I made it seem a whole lot worse. He said I should be able to walk in a couple days. I could limp now if I tried hard enough.

I stopped the screaming, because I hated Edward's expression when I did it.

"Thank you." I winced.

"Keep it steady." Carlisle told me. I realized that I was shaking.

"Are you alright now?" Edward asked me.

"Yes. I think so." I couldn't look at his face.

"Why did you run?"

"To get away."

"From Jacob?"

"Partly." I looked down. If I looked into his eyes, I would have no choice but to tell the complete truth.

"Bella!" I heard Alice yell from the other room as she ran in. "How's your ankle?"

"It's okay now." I smiled up at her. Then suddenly, the room became quiet. Everyone had a serious look on their face.

"When?" Alice asked.

"Twilight." Edward answered. She nodded. I knew what they meant.

"Tonight? But that's in like two hours!" I screeched.

"We'd better tell everyone else then." He replied.

"Already done." Alice told us. "They're out hunting. Carlisle and I stayed behind."

"Maybe you should all go." I told them.

"We'll be fine." He said. His dark eyes were telling me different.

"Go. I'll be fine."

He sighed. "I really don't think that's a good idea."

"Well I do. Go on. You too, Alice." I smiled at her.

He kissed me, and then he went off to get ready. He left later without any goodbyes. I didn't take it personally. He probably thought it would be harder for me to see him go. I found a not on the table.

I'll be back as soon as possible. Be safe. I love you.

Edward

So I was by myself for an hour. What was I supposed to do? I'm no use to them. They wouldn't do anything if I was there.

And then it hit me.

If I was there, I could stop the fight. I had to stop it. Jacob wouldn't dare do anything in front of me either, and then I'd have a chance to stop it.

That was my plan.

So I waited impatiently for the hour of the fight. Edward came back at sunset. His eyes were only a little bit lighter.

"What did you catch?" I asked jokingly.

"Elk. It's the only thing we could find." He replied.

I had to wait until they left to sneak out. I couldn't think about it too much, because Alice would say something. I had no idea how I was going to get past Edward with my scent.

Before they left, I heard Edward whisper to Alice that the fight was going to be in the middle of the woods at the boundary line. I would find another way around so I could jump in at the right time.

And then they left. I went soon after. I couldn't let anything happen before I got there.

I left my mind completely blank on my way there. As I pulled up to where I'd last seen them, I parked the car and limped out. I began to stumble through the forest. My sprained ankle was slowing me down.

And then I began to see brightness in the trees in front of me. I hid behind a thick tree. They probably already knew I was here. They were all lined up in a row. Edward and Carlisle were in the center.

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a black wolf appear out of the bushes. Then a russet one. There were seven wolves in total. I could recognize who was there: Jacob, Sam, Leah, Seth, Paul, Embry, and Quil. All of the wolves—except Sam—looked hurt. They looked as if they were being tortured. I could tell that none of them wanted to do this.

They too formed a line. Jacob was closest to me. He walked up to the boundary line. Edward copied.

"Yes." Edward answered one of Jacob's thoughts. Then, he chuckled. "I have no intention of killing you."

Jacob backed up, and Edward flew back to his place. Now was the time. If I didn't do it now, I would be too late. I limped quickly onto the field.

"Stop!!" I yelled.

Everyone flinched. I heard a couple growls and hisses.

"Wait! Don't!" I stumbled into the middle of the field—the boundary line. "You can't do this! Please, stop! Don't fight!"

"Bella?" I faintly heard Edward hiss. I saw that Sam was about to pounce directly in my direction.

"No!" Edward roared. I saw him and Sam spring toward each other.

"Wait!" I screamed. "Edward, _stop_!"

It was too late. They were already at each other's throats. It was horrible to watch. Every bite and scratch ripped into my heart like little knives. Then, Sam threw his claws at Edward's face, and hit him.

That was the last straw. I ran towards the fight. I saw that Paul was almost there. Then I saw Paul swing his claws in my direction, and I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I fell to the ground.

"Bella!" I heard Edward roar. I felt his cold hands on my face. "Bella! Bella!"

I touched my stomach where the pain was, and my fingers were drenched in blood.

"That's _it_!" I heard Emmett snarl from behind me. He lunged himself at Sam and Paul. Rosalie grabbed him.

"No, Emmett! Don't!" Rosalie screamed.

"He hurt Bella!"

"No, Emmett!" Edward yelled.

Everything immediately stopped. Paul was howling in pain. Jacob ran toward me. I felt my eyes slowly closing. I couldn't feel my feet anymore. I closed my eyes.

"No, Bella! Stay awake!" Edward growled.

"Mmm…" I tried to show him that I wasn't going to faint, but that would probably be a lie.

Then, I heard Jacob's voice. "We have to stop this." He must have phased.

"If we keep doing this, Bella is going to get hurt. More than she already is." Edward whispered. I felt his cold hand putting pressure on my wound. "She could end up…" he paused.

I never heard his response, because I was already gone.

***

"Bella?" I heard Edward whisper.

"Hmm?" I woke to his beautiful amber eyes staring at me. "Edward?"

"I'm here, Bella." He took my hand. Id never realized how much my sprained ankle was hurting in the fight. Now the pain was obvious. My stomach ached worse.

"How long have I been asleep?" I asked.

"About two hours."

I looked around. I wasn't familiar with the place I was at. I think it was the hospital. I _should_ be familiar with that.

Carlisle walked in. "How are you feeling, Bella?" he asked.

"A little numb."

"That's normal."

And then, the door swung open. "Bella!" Charlie came rushing to my side. "I got here as soon as I could. How's your stomach?"

"It's fine. I'm okay, Dad."

He gave Edward a scowl. "How did this happen?"

Oh no.

"She got in a car accident on the way to my house." He answered. How did he _do_ that?

"How's the car?" Charlie asked Edward.

"Well, she wasn't inside the car."

Wow. I guess I got hit by a car this weekend.

"Well, i'm glad you're okay, Bella." He smiled at me.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Well, i'm going to go to the waiting room. I think you need some rest." He glared at Edward. "Right, Edward?"

"Oh, of course. I'll just be a minute."

He walked out without saying anything more.

"Nice." I smiled up at him.

"What?"

"When did you come up with _that_?"

"I've been thinking up ideas while you were asleep. I needed _something_ to occupy my time."

"Again, nice."

"I try." He winked. "So how are you really?"

"It hurts a little, but i'm alright."

"I'm so sorry all this happened. But it's all over now." He promised.

"Give me an update."

"Well, Sam attacked me—" Edward had three scratches on his cheek—"and Paul came running. He meant to attack me, but he…he hit you instead. Jacob ran to you. He and I discussed some things."

"Like?"

"We set some ground rules. I can't get anywhere near him and vise versa. When you want to see him, I can't stop you."

"So, the fights over?" my voice showed a hint of happiness.

"Technically, yes." He smiled. "And it's all because of you."

Finally. The fight was over. I was welcome to see Jacob whenever I wanted without hassle. They practically stopped the fight to save me. It made me happy to know that Jacob really did care about my safety. Everything was going to end out perfect. I smiled to myself.

"Ill be in the waiting room." He said before he kissed me slightly.

"Will you stay tonight?"

"I'm not going anywhere without you."

"I love you, Edward."

"With all my heart." I saw his glimmering crooked smile once more. As he walked out of the room I stayed in, I shedded one single tear. It wasn't a tear of sadness. It was a tear of complete happiness.

Everything was quiet, so I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. Right before I fell into a dreamless slumber, I heard a faint howl outside my window, and a big red-brown wolf looked at me, and it seemed as if it was smiling.

The End…or is it?


End file.
